You Make A Good Fairy, Sire
by DementedViper
Summary: AM slash. Sequal to Mother Nature Bless Us This Year. Merlin, in the spirit of childhood or maybe parenthood, shows his manipulative side once more. SLASH Dont like Dont read.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny** and** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year **Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that's about all I think. Oh and not for kids who believe in the tooth fairy

* * *

**You make a good fairy, sire**

Arthur growled as there was a knock on the door and he had to pull away from Merlin. "Hi" the man under him panted grinning insanely.

"Hello" he chuckled kissing him again deciding the knocking would stop. After a few minutes the knock came again and he sighed pulling back and fixing his and Merlin's hair and clothes walking to his side chamber "Merlin get that!" huffing Merlin jumped off the bed and walked to the door he had known there was a reason they decided on not doing anything during the day.

"Yes?" he asked the guard who stood at the door

"Lady Morgana wishes Prince Arthur and your presence"

"Did she say why?" Arthur asked coming from his side chamber wiping his face on a towel

"Just that you would like the surprise she has"

"Very well we'll be just a minute" the guard nodded and left. Arthur sighed pulling Merlin to him and kissing him, "I suppose we really did need to get out of bed and stop kissing anyway"

"Yeah" Arthur ran a hand through Merlin's hair and kissed him before shifting into his 'Royal arse', as Merlin nicknamed it, demeanour.

"Come along then Merlin don't delay us" smiling Merlin followed him out of the room and walked beside him. When they got to Morgana's room, they knocked and Gwen opened the door smiling at them and let them in. "What do you want Morgana?" Arthur asked and Morgana smiled at Merlin who smiled back

"You can relax Arthur...I think by now it is obvious that Gwen and I know, and I apologise for interrupting whatever I did." Arthur nodded and took Merlin's hand discretely getting a smile from his lover. "Now I got a little guest this morning" she nodded to Gwen who pulled back the screen and Alia blinked then grinned running at them and jumping on Arthur making him drop Merlin's hand to catch her.

"Hewwo Arthur sir" she smiled her toothy grin and Merlin nodded in thanks to Morgana who shrugged with a smile.

"You can call me just Arthur when it is just us 4 around."

"Ok" she smiled and he put her on the floor. She skipped to Merlin and he picked her up giving her a hug.

"This is a nice dress?"

"Uh huh Lady Morgana and Lady Gwen gots it for me"

"They did?" Arthur grinned at Gwen getting a stern look back. He wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and let Merlin lay his head on his shoulder

"I wish there was a device that captured images," Morgana whispered with a smile. Gwen nodded, the scene in front of them was beyond sweet, you could see how much Arthur loved Merlin, and wanted to help the little girl who was slowly braking into his heart, much like Merlin had.

"Uh huh and she gave me a nice long baths that was nice and wa'm and she made my haiw pwetty and Lady Gwen said she would teach me how to wead!"

"Wow" she nodded happily

"Arthur why don't we put off hunting and take the girls on a picnic?" Merlin asked softly and Arthur nodded. He walked to the door and sent a guard to the kitchen to get a picnic basket ready for them.

"Do you ladies want to change?" Arthur asked and they both shook their head "Come on then princess" he laughed taking Alia from Merlin's arms she giggled happily and he smiled at her. "Let us go pick a horse to rid shall we?" she nodded and Arthur smiled at Merlin before leaving with her

"Why don't you follow and I will go inform Uther"

"See you down there" Merlin nodded and went to the throne room.

"Yes boy?" Uther asked when he saw him

"Arthur is taking Lady Morgana on a picnic sire, Gwen and I are accompanying"

"Very well do not go out the grounds of Camelot"

"Yes sire" he bowed and left getting the picnic basket then going to the courtyard where Arthur and the women were on horses, Alia in front of Arthur on his white horse, and there was a saddled horse beside them. Arthur took the basket whilst Merlin climbed up then handed it back and they set off being careful not to go to fast so that Arthur could not keep a secure hold on Alia who seemed awed by it all.

Alia giggled making Morgana and Gwen who had been chasing her look to where she was and they smiled seeing Merlin pinned under Arthur the blond prince obviously kissing the younger man.

"Keep it modest, boys" Morgana called with a laugh and they jumped apart making them giggle some more. "What do you think of Arthur, Ally?" she asked picking the girl up. She frowned and tilted her head

"I likes him...he'd make a good daddy" the two women smiled at each other going over to join the two on the blanket. Merlin sat with Alia in his lap and Arthur next to him leaning lightly on the blonds' chest. Arthurs had rested at Merlin's thigh supporting him and one leg was stretched out the other bent slightly. Arthur chuckled, his head resting on Merlin's shoulder, as he watched Alia try to eat some grapes but she kept dropping them until Gwen took pity on her and fed her.

"Have you had fun Alia?"

"Yes Arthur sir" he nodded

"Good"

"Owe!" Merlin jumped and turned Alia around to see her eyes watering and some blood coming from her mouth she held out her hand and showed a little tooth.

"Come now sweetie" Arthur murmured stroking her hair "It's ok"

"It doesn't taste nice"

"No, blood doesn't" he chuckled and wrapped her tooth up tucking it in his pocket as Merlin got her to rinse her mouth

"Why you do that?" she asked indicating to his pocket

"What? You mean you never heard of the tooth fairy?"

"Buts she cants come to Camelots coz if king Uther caught her she'd be killed-ed" she said her eyes wide

"We won't let anything happen to her," Arthur promised

"Ok" she sniffed and he chuckled

...

"Arthur..."

"I am not dressing up as a tooth fairy," he hissed

"But if she catches you then she'll know you lied" he pouted, "come on Arthur you don't want to upset her"

"Do I have to wear the wings?" he muttered watching Morgana help Alia cut up her food. Uther was watching then with curious amusement. Merlin grinned then hid it and nodded. "Fine ok" he growled and Merlin bounced on the spot and looked like he was about to hug him before he ran out pulling Gwen with him.

...

Arthur smiled down at the bed, Merlin was asleep in the inn bed, they had made sure the Inn keeper gave her a room is she helped him on the weekends, Alia was curled up to his chest using him as a big teddy bear. Arthur decided that it was best that Merlin had decided the tooth fairy would be just for Alia and not the whole village.

He was wearing a long flowing light blue dress with shimmering wings that he did not even want to ask how Merlin made. He also had one of Morgana's tiaras on. As he lent down Merlin's eyes opened and he smiled leaning over and kissing him then Alia's temple. He gently pulled the pillow back and took the tooth replacing it with a bit of gold.

"You have sick fantasies," he muttered and Merlin chuckled

"Go before she wakes up" he nodded and quickly left not seeing Alia's eyes open and a smile cross her face.

As he exited the Inn a quite laugh went around and he saw the knights and Gwen and Morgana standing there watching him with a smirk.

"Oh Arthur, you do give a whole new meaning to the tooth fairy" Morgana giggled and he glared at her

"You're father wishes us to catch the tooth fairy" Sir Olden said holding his laughter Arthur sighed and followed them, the things he did to amuse Merlin.

...

"Pwince Arthur!" Arthur looked up at the door as did Morgana and Uther as Alia came skidding in with Merlin attached to her hand

"Look, look! The tooth faiwy left me some gold!"

"I told you" he smiled "Now spend it wisely"

"Yes sir I shall save it" she nodded hugging it

"Now run along you have some keep to earn" she nodded and ran off. Merlin chuckled "Don't you dare say it"

"You make a good fairy, sire" Morgana giggled and Arthur glared as his father chuckled.

* * *

Well tell me what you think and if you have any more ideas you want me to do because I'm out of them at the moment. Hope you loved!


End file.
